So You Think
by ice bitten
Summary: “Why the heck isn’t Koshimae head over heels in love with you by now?” A Saturday where Kintarou asks an exasperated Sakuno how to befriend the Koshimae this of course, leads to some irrational responses. KinSaku


**So You Think**

"**Why the heck isn't Koshimae head over heels in love with you by now?" A Saturday where Kintarou asks an exasperated Sakuno how to befriend the Koshimae- this of course, leads to some irrational responses. KinSaku**

**So You Think**

Maybe if Kintarou hadn't been so… innocent, Sakuno would've turned him down flat. Maybe if he hadn't used those uke-licious eyes on her, Sakuno would've used hers on him first. Maybe if he wasn't tugging on her braids every five seconds, pouting like a five year old, Sakuno would've said no.

Unfortunately, Kintarou made even the Sakuno look like an amateur in the cute department.

"Sakunoooo," Kintarou whined softly, "I want more riceballs…"

Falling deeper into the helplessness of Kintarou even further, Sakuno took the role of a doting mother and immediately began to mold the rice quicker in her petite hands.

"A-Ah here you go, Kintarou san," Sakuno smiled and she watched him snatch away the riceball and swallow it whole.

"Yummy!" The boy cried and he stretched his arms out, nearly falling backwards on the kitchen chair, "Sakuno makes the best riceballs!!!"

Sakuno smiled warmly and sat across from Kintarou as he laid down his head on the counter.

"Nee, Sakuno," Kintarou began.

Cocking her head, Sakuno took out a platter of riceballs.

Immediately, Kintarou flushed and shook his head, "No I didn't want more riceballs…"

He took the platter anyways.

While chewing, the red head looked up at Sakuno with such heartfelt sadness, "I like- love your riceballs Sakuno but that's not why I came over."

**FLASHBACK.**

BAM!!!

"SAKUNO, MAKE ME RICEBALLS!"

"E-EH!?"

**FLASHBACK END.**

"Yes, you were a bit… spontaneous in your arrival…" Sakuno agreed.

"Yeah…" Kintarou looked down for a moment, his eyes seemingly distant, "You see, I want to know how you do it…"

"It's really easy," Sakuno instantly said and she cupped her hands, "The idea is to wet your hands before touching the rice."

Kintarou froze, "Wha-what?!"

Sakuno cocked her head, "Yes, or else the rice will stick to your fingers."

"No!" Kintarou said and he repeated the word along with shaking his head rapidly, "I meant Koshimae!!!"

"Koshimae?" Sakuno repeated, "Is that a dish?"

"No! It's the pillar of Seigaku!!!" Kintarou yelled.

"…Seigaku's… pillar?"

And the red haired boy only collapsed in frustration seeing the clear confusion written on Sakuno's face.

"Oh, forget it," Kintarou said and he ate another riceball.

The two stayed silent for a while after that. Debating whether or not to start a conversation, Sakuno shifted her legs, looking up once at Kintarou before darting her eyes somewhere else. She looked conveniently out her black rimmed windows and fell into a comfortable smile. Shining brightly, the Sun was out today with only freckles of clouds darting over its face. The feeling made Sakuno feel unusually excited, almost giddy.

Kintarou watched Sakuno's nervous face change with amusement as he followed her gaze. He licked the rice of his sticky fingers, enjoying the last of Sakuno's treat.

"Well, I have to get going now Sakuno chan!" Kintarou announced, "Bright days like this makes me want to play tennis!"

Sakuno laughed, "Of course, Kintarou san. Ano… would you like me to make you some a lunch before you go?"

Immediately light shown in Kintarou's eyes, like a child you finally found the last Christmas present, "R-Really Sakuno chan?"

Sakuno watched as Kintarou placed his finger in his mouth, mostly out of a subconscious habit and laughed. His actions were exactly like a five year old.

"I'll bring it by later," Sakuno chan said, "You'll play at the park near here right?"

"_**Now**_ I will!!!" Kintarou practically shouted, "I'll play anywhere to ear Sakuno chan's cooking!!!"

"Thank you Kintarou san…" Sakuno said, backing up.

"Call me Kintarou KUN!" Kintarou yelled, "Thank you so much Sakuno chan!!!"

"No problem, I was already preparing Ryoma kun's lunch too after all…"

Kintarou cocked his, already leaning over on his knees while glancing at Sakuno, "Ara? You make lunch for him too?"

Smiling softly, Sakuno beamed at Kintarou, "Yes, everyday."

"So that's it…" Kintarou said while leaning back. He looked deep in thought before finally snapping his fingers, "Yosh! Okay Sakuno chan, you're going to teach me how to cook from here on!"

Taken back, Sakuno looked at Kintarou with wide eyes, "W-what?"

"You heard me," Kintarou commanded and nodded."Yeah, that way Koshimae would have no choice _**but**_ to befriend me!!!"

Laughing nervously Sakuno slowly replied, "O-Oh my cooking isn't that good and-"

"Are you kidding me?! You're like the _**Goddess**_ of goodies!!!" Kintarou explained and he paused, "Wow, _**why**_ the heck isn't Koshimae head over heels in love with you by now?"

Sakuno immediately blushed, taking a step back and looked straight down at her toes, "H-He has better things to do and-"

"HMM," Kintarou loudly wondered, "Koshimae sure is stupid huh?"

First some reason, Sakuno dryly thought, what Kintarou just said seemed hypocritical? Sighing, she turned to her counter and started to pluck out bowls for lunch along with a pair of chop sticks.

"Despite what they say, Kintarou kun. I doubt a meal is a way to a man's heart," Sakuno declared, "Ryoma kun's first love is tennis after all…"

At this Kintarou was still leaning his butt against the counter, crossing his arms in hard thought. He crossed his shoes and finally looking up at the back of Sakuno.

"Well that's interesting."

"Hm?" Sakuno looked back, only to find Kintarou typing his shoes.

"Well I'll be off now, Sakuno chan!" Kintarou declared, "Don't forget to put lots of riceballs in my lunch okay?"

"Right," Sakuno agreed and already she started walking Kintarou to the door.

"And could you make pictures out of the _nori?_" Kintarou asked and his eyes twinkled like a little kid.

"I'll be sure to, Kintarou kun."

"And octopus sausages?" Kintarou quickly added. He was out the door now, only looking back quickly as he made every request.

"Yes yes," Sakuno said tiredly, "I'll make-"

"Make it just like you would Koshimaes' okay?" Kintarou hesitantly requested.

Sakuno paused, looking straight into the golden globes of the boy in front of her. He looked down nervously- as if almost ashamed he had suggested the idea in the first place.

Smiling with understanding, Sakuno beamed, "I wouldn't have made it any other way Kintarou kun."

Turning around furiously to cover the coming blush, Kintarou muttered a hasty farewell and darted away, leaving Sakuno waving in the apartment. Darting down the flight of stairs (Jumping three at a time of course) and walking out of the apartment complex, Kintarou gave one last look at Sakuno's door. She already retreated back to her home, however, and Kintarou took off running again.

While running, Kintarou shook his head. "If I had Sakuno chan's lunch every day I would've married her by now."

**END.**

_**Nori**_ **is seaweed for all you non anime slang folks. **

**I always liked the idea of KinSaku… we need more fics about them. ******


End file.
